1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a process for transmitting information over an electrical or optical support. It deals more specifically with the transmission of digital information flowing serially in a time sequence over the support.
2. Brief Description of the Background of the Invention, Including Prior Art
It is known for a long time to transmit information in serial sequence over an electrical support with various methods. For instance, numerous processes and systems are known for the purpose of transmitting information between musical instruments according to the MIDI interface standard (Musical Instruments Digital Interface, MIDI Manufacturers Association, The complete MIDI 1.0 detailed specification”, document version 95.1 section 2 embedding 2:doc version 4.2, October 1994 pages 1 to 3). Due to the MIDI specification requiring the use of optoisolators, the information is also conveyed as light modulation. Frequently, according to the coding of the information peculiar to the transmission process considered, it is not uncommon to be limited by the number of different coded messages the transmission process can pass along over the support. In the case of the MIDI standard, for instance, one quickly comes up against the absolute limit of 16 addresses (also called channels) of various distinct instruments that the system is able to cope with.
It is therefore desirable to expand the data density of the transmitted information, while keeping the previous admitted standard for transmitting the information, by “superposing” the additional information.